The Boy Snatcher
by StarsxDesires
Summary: The Pretty Committee is starting 9th grade at Westchester Academy, but things aren't going to be peaceful in Massie's State of Union. Alicia Rivera, with the help of her cousin Nina, are taking the male student body by storm. And thats not okay with the alpha!
1. Prolouge

**MASSIE BLOCK: **is now starting 9th grade at Westchester Academy, but things are different. With Derrington as her boyfriend, highschool seems like its going to be a breeze. That is until Alicia Rivera seems to be getting a lot of male attention. And thats not okay with the alpha!

**ALICIA RIVERA: **Now the most hottest 9th grader at Westchester Academy. Now that she and Josh are done, Alicia can focus on other things - like taking the male student body by storm.

**CLAIRE LYONS:** has a serious relationship with Cam Fisher, but might just lose him to Alicia, who seems to have an extra special charm this year. Now how will she compete with the most prettiest girl at Westchester Academy?

**DYLAN MARVIL: **needs a boyfriend ASAP and desperately needs to take off the five pounds she gained over the summer. But rumour has it, Kemp likes girls with a little meat on them.

**KRISTEN GREGORY: **totally in love with new boy, Alex Jeffery, but sadly he thinks of her as "one of the guys". Now how can she show him she's the most prettiest guy he's ever seen?


	2. Chapter 1

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY**

** 8:13 AM**

** THURSDAY**

Massie Block looked solemnly at her tiny Maybelline compact mirror in front of her. She looked a mess on the first day of 9th grade at Westchester Academy. She had spent the night before IMing Derrington, Alpha of the Briarwood boys, until midnight. She found herself obsessing over her new boyfriend. The boy she had went on and off with since 7th grade.

However this year Massie was certain that she wanted to be with Derrington. She was an alpha - He was an Alpha. She was gloriously beautiful - He was gloriously beautiful. It only made sense for them to date.

Massie Block stepped out of the Range Rover along with Claire Lyons, her bestfriend who had (2 years ago) moved into the guesthouse just yards away from the Block estate. She had come from Florida, bringing her obsession over junk food and childish games with her, but Massie had come to like her - well after she gave her a make over, at least.

Then, out came Alicia Rivera, Massie's beautiful Spanish friend who had come from Spain - well that was what Alicia liked to claim. Her last name wasn't really Rivera, it was Rivers.

Dylan Marvil came out after Alicia, her red curly hair sticking to her Glossip Girl lipgloss as she struggled to hold on to her stylish Louis Vioutton purse and a bag of Hot Cheetos. Massie almost wanted to slap Dylan for actually taking the bag with her. She found herself annoyed with Dylan's eating habits.

Kristen Gregory came out next, adjusting her fashionable green blazer as she stepped on to the pavement. The blazer had come from Massie who was one size smaller than her. Although Kristen could barely fit the blazer, she was grateful for the stylish clothing. Ever since she had confessed her money problem to Massie and Dylan, the two girls had been incredibly helpful to her.

"This is it girls!" Massie threw her hands up to the cloudy sky. "We're in the big leagues now!"

Kristen frowned. "Its just highschool."

Claire looked up at the large White House - like building in front of them and nodded. "A very expensive high school."

Massie rolled her eyes and turned to the two girls who were both exchanging worried glances. "Claire, are you a cloud?"

Claire bit down on a cuticle, she already knew what was coming, and so did the rest of the girls who eagerly waited for Massie's upcoming comeback. Massie was hugely known for coming up with the best comebacks. It was her signature.

"No," Claire shook her head.

"Then stop raining on my parade!" Massie tilted her head to the side with a taunting smile and Alicia and Dylan burst out laughing while Kristen gave another sympathetic glance to Claire.

Claire's head drooped to the ground as she scraped her boots against the pavement.

"I was kidding Kuh - laire!" Massie giggled and slapped the girl's thigh. "Now lets get inside, its starting to get cold."

Arms locked together, the five girls made their entrance into Westchester Academy. They walked up the stone steps where everyone had gathered to wait for the arriving Pretty Committee. Massie recognized them all. Olivia Ryan, Layne Abelely, Strawberry, and other LBRs that she couldn't remember. Nonetheless, they were all cheering for them and she took this with a pageant worthy smile.

Standing at the entrance beside the cheering girls was exactly the boys Massie wanted to see. Derrington, Cam, and Josh all stood together, leaning against the wall. Their faces lit up when the Pretty Committee came into view.

Massie's heart skipped a beat, but she managed to stay composed. Derrington was wearing jean shorts, as always. However, Massie had actually begun to like the fact that Derrington was back on his yearly short - wearing days. It made him just a teensy bit cuter. He approached her with a quick peck on the mouth and her insides warmed. "Hi." She breathed.

Derrington grinned. "How was your Summer?"

She could feel the eyes of the LBRs boring into her back, she had to step up her game and show them what a real flirt was. Massie began to twirl a brown strand of hair with her fingers, putting on a flirtacious smile. It was something she had seen Alicia and her cousin, Nina, do before and she thought it was pretty cool. "My summer was great, but not as great as right now."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

Massie could now hear whispers. Mainly from Strawberry and Kori who were probably analyzing her every move. She slapped his shoulder lightly. "I'm here with you silly."

A wave of confidence was overflowing her and suddenly she was on fire. Massie grabbed his arm and swung it around her, enjoying the smell of his sweet cologne suffocating the air around her. It was a great awakening to a cold day.

Derrington opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, his eyes averting to the ground. Before Massie could ask what was wrong, she immediately spotted it. A girl she never thought she would see again.

Nina.


	3. Chapter 2

Massie Block slowly edged under Derrington's arm and then punched Dylan and Alicia hard in the ribs. Dylan, who had been off to the corner stuffing Claire's gummy feet in her mouth, let out a yelp. Alicia, who had been attempting to make friendly conversation with her ex, Josh, quickly avoided Massie's eyes. She already knew what was coming as soon as Nina walked out to join the crowd.

"What is_ Nina_ doing here?" Massie hissed.

Kristen turned around to see what the three girls were talking about and gasped. "Ehmagawd, what is she doing here?'

"Thats what I want to know." Massie turned to face Alicia, her hands on her small hips, her eyes menacing.

However, Alicia didn't cower. She casually brushed an invisible fleck of lint off her Ralph Lauren tunic top and shrugged. "I didn't even know she was here."

"Alicia, are you plastic?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting so fake?"

"What?" Alicia gasped. "I'm telling the truth!"

Massie wasn't sure if Alicia honestly didn't know Nina would be here, but she had a feeling that there was something even faker than Alicia's spanish father. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the approaching Nina. She was still going along with the spanish look, wearing brown cowboy boots that were square - toed and a belly shirt that said, "Spanish Queen."

"Alicia!" Nina cried, rushing over to hug her cousin.

Massie was so angry she wanted to rip all of Nina's clothes and expose her as the fake she really was. She couldn't believe Nina would show her face after everything that had happened back at OCD. Maybe she was hoping everyone had forgotten.

"What are you doing here?' Massie heard Alicia whisper.

From the corner of her eye, Massie spotted a crowd of LBRs watching Nina's exchange with Alicia. No way was Massie going to be associated with Nina!

She grabbed Alicia by her thin arm and yanked her back to the corner with Derrington, Dylan, Claire,Kristen,Josh and Cam.

"I can't believe she's still going with that disgusting boot trend!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Ehmagawd, boots are so 2009." Dylan shook her head and stuffed her hands back into the Hot Cheetos bag.

"Why did you yank me away?" Alicia complained.

"Because you were talking to an LBR." Massie shrugged her shoulders.

"Whats an LBR?" Josh asked and Massie almost wanted to slap herself for forgetting the fact that they were around the boys. The boys didn't know anything about LBRs; Loser Beyond Repair.

Alicia whipped her head back to look at Josh, who quickly looked away. "Its nothing."

"Don't talk to her in public!" Massie hissed, too low for anyone else to hear besides Alicia.

The beta gave Massie a glare, but didn't protest. She already undergoed the consequences for getting on Massie's bad side and Claire had expeirenced it as well when she had first moved to Westchester from Florida.

Before Alicia could say something, Nina came over to them, winking at Cam and Derrington. Claire grabbed on to Cam's arm, studying her cuticles. Massie edged closer to Derrington, ignoring Alicia for a split second.

"I never thought I would see_ these_ girls again." Nina put a manicured nail on Dylan's shoulder, who quickly flicked it off like a bug.

"I was hoping _not_ to see you again." Massie spat. "Back away guys, you don't want her to spill her liar guts all over you." With that, the alpha and Derrington joined the crowd of students filing into the school. Claire and Cam followed with Dylan, Kristen, and Josh walking behind them.

Only Alicia stayed.

Alicia Rivera felt slightly sorry for her cousin, Nina, who had only been trying to get in good with Massie. She couldn't ignore Nina. She was her cousin after all. However, Nina didn't look hurt. She just stood there, winking at cute boys walking in.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come back." Alicia said.

"But I _had_ to."

"Why?"

Nina suddenly burst into sobs, burying her head in her hands. She grabbed Alicia into another hug, soaking her Ralph Lauren tunic top. "I have berry vad news!" She cried out in her spanish accent now. "My parents getting diborced!"

"Oh my gosh, Nina!" Alicia felt tears coming herself and she quickly dragged them both to the far side of the school where no one could see them. She didn't want whispers about her crying circling around. Massie would be pissed.

"My momma is staying in the Montador building while my fatha stays in Spain." She sobbed. "I have to live with my momma!"

Alicia had never comforted anyone before and felt slightly odd trying to do it now. She patted her cousin's back, murmuring things like, "Its okay", "There, there", "Everything will be alright." But it all felt phony.

"And now I will not have anyone to hang out with!" Nina cried.

Alicia hestistated. "I could see if you can hang out with my friends?" She wasn;t even what she was saying.

"Really?" Nina let go of her to look into her face. "You're the best, Leesha!"

Alicia felt as if a car door was closing on her soul.


	4. Chapter 3

**WESTCHESTER STARBUCKS**

**3:45 PM**

**FRIDAY**

Claire Lyons stuffed her hands into her Ralph Laurens blazer, something she had borrowed from Massie, and took out a small bag of Gummi Worms. The candy was crushed from her bag being slammed against it for hours, but Claire devoured them anyway. Any candy from Cam Fisher was good enough for her.

After the girls ordered their lattes they all sat down at a tiny table by the window facing the street. Outside, Westchester Academy students were rushing for stores and plazas eager to celebrate their Friday with shopping sprees.

"Ehmagawd, can I have some?" Dylan Marvil exclaimed, her eyes on Claire's Gummi Worms.

Massie Block rolled her eyes in disgust, although she secretly loved gummi candy, she would still pretend she didn't.

"Alicia is late!" Kristen said, pointing at the empty seat they had saved for their friend.

"She's probably dealing with her knockoff cousin." Massie's blood curdle just thinking about the "kissing expert" Nina. With Alicia;s Spanish cousin back in town, there was a possibility everyone would praise her again. And the only person people should be praising was Massie.

"You should really stick to your diets, Dylan." Kristen shook her head disapprovingly as Claire handed Dylan a handful of Gummi Worms.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Dylan punched Kristen lightly on the arm. "I'm not fat!"

Massie took a sip of her caramel latte. "You gained five pounds over the summer and not even St. Barf's can help you now."

Dylan looked down at her stomach before carefully placing the Gummi Worms back on the table. Claire giggled and scooped them back into her Ziploc bag.

"I'm just kidding." Massie smiled, but it was clear Dylan had taken it to heart.

"I'm signing up for a cashier job at Jamba Juice tomorrow afternoon," Kristen announced. "Its all crowded with customers and employees get fifty percent of the money."

"Krrrr-isten, we can just lend you money." Massie exclaimed.

Claire piped up now. "Maybe I could sign up too." Claire desperately needed money as being in the Pretty Committe was pretty expensive. She always wanted to buy Cam something as she never had the money to before.

"That would be superb!" Kristen cried. "We'd be able to walk home together!"

"Plus its Cam's favorite smoothie place." Claire already found herself giddy at this idea. Seeing Cam everyday after school.

"And then I can get discounts on smoothies, right?" Dylan asked eagerly.

Claire and Kristen burst out laughing while Dylan sat there, confused at their amusement.

"Alicia is here!" Massie suddenly shouted out, pointing a manicured finger at the glass window. Alicia Rivera was rounding the corner to the entrance of the store, her hands clutching Gucci bags. After struggling to open the door, she finally plopped into a seat next to Kristen. "Sorry I;m late, I had to take Nina shopping."

"Why?" Massie pouted her glossed lips. "So she won't look like an EW anymore?"

"No matter what, she will always be an EW." Dylan said.

"Whats an EW?" A spanish voice exclaimed. Nina was standing at the edge of their table, wearing the same square - toed boots from yesterday styled with a sequined brown minidress. Claire thought she looked like a superstar, almost as perfect as Massie.

"EW means you." Massie smiled menacingly at the Spanish beauty, her head resting on her hands, looking smug as ever.

Alicia stared down at her Gucci bags as she spoke, "Nina has to hang out with us today."

Massie shook her head. "No, she isn't."

Nina slumped in her posture and Claire could have sworn she seen tears building up in her eyes. Alicia could see them too and she flashed her a sympathetic glance. "She _has_ to, I have no choice."

Before Massie could protest further, Cam and Kemp walked into the store, quickly grabbing seats when they spotted the Pretty Committee. Cam squeezed in beside Claire while Kemp sat beside Kristen and Dylan.

"Hey, Claire." Cam greeted.

Claire immediately felt herself come alive. Everything was always better when Cam was with her. She smiled."Your Gummi Worms were delicious."

Cam smiled slyly, his green and blue eyes growing brighter. That was something Claire adored about him. His different colored eyes were to die for and she found herself falling into them. "I actually brought some Gummi Feet." He pulled a ziploc bag out of his beat up jacket that he borrowed from his brother, Harris Fisher, and handed it to her.

Claire, although grateful for the gift, felt sad that she couldn't get him anything. Maybe if she scored the job at Jamba Juice with Kristen, she'd have money. "Thanks, Cam."

Cam kissed her lightly on the lips and then on the cheek, grinning.

These were the moments that Claire lived for. It one of the reasons why Claire loved Westchester. She practically had the best boyfriend in the world.

And then his eyes averted away from her - SPLAT!

Cam was hit in the face by a giant glob of caramel latte that was now soaking Claire's blazer that she had borrowed from Massie. However, Massie kept her cool, only showing her anger with a slight glare. Before Claire could ask who threw their latte, Cam was out of his seat and grabbing Alicia, trying to spill the latte on her perfectly brushed hair.

And suddenly, Kemp was on his feet too, trying to pry the giggling Nina off of his back. Claire wasn't sure what was going on. In fact, none of the girls were sure what was going on. She tried to blink back tears as she watched Alicia manuever the latte out of Cam's hands and thrust it at his jersey. They both began to laugh uncontrollably.

Dylan Marvil folded her arms across her chest, trying not to stand up and slap the Gucci out of Alicia. Kemp and she were really hitting it off. Despite all the confusion in the past, Dylan was pretty sure she had him in the bag. Kemp liked girls who acted like guys. Girls who could burp and fart like it was no big deal. And now he was fooling around with Nina, the EW.

She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with her thunder thighs and slightly thick hips. Dylan looked to Massie for help, but she was staring stone - faced straight ahead. Claire had her head down and she could tell she was crying. Kristen's eyes were glued to her iPhone, playing with a picture app.

There was nothing Dylan could do to make her feel better so she simply grabbed Claire's ziploc full of Gummi Feet and began to eat.

Massie Block had enough, She stood up and yanked Alicia off of Cam, turning to face her. Alicia, however, was still giggling and reaching out to smear whip cream on to Cam's jersey.

"Alicia, are you a stealer?" She snapped.

Alicia finally stopped laughing and looked down at the ground. "No."

"Then why are you robbing Claire?"

"What?"

Claire began to bite on her cuticles, turning away from Cam who had took his seat next to her again. Massie was fed up with the attention being all over Alicia and Nina. Who was the Alpha here?

"Last time I checked, we don't hang with cowboys." Massie whipped her head to look at Nina and Kemp. "Nina, leave."

"Why?" Nina stammered.

"You heard me." Massie hissed, too low for anyone else to hear.

Nina shrugged. "Fine, then." She gave a flirty wink to Kemp before sauntering out of the coffee shop. Everyone turned to look at the Alpha with awe - struck expressions.

Alicia gave a quick glare towards Massie before grabbing her Gucci bags and following Nina out.

And then to Dylan's surprise, Kemp grabbed his coat and ran after them, followed by...Cam.


	5. Chapter 4

**WESTCHESTER JAMBA JUICE**

**4:56 PM**

**FRIDAY**

Alicia Rivera giggled as Kemp began to slurp down his smoothie like a maniac, his straw nearly falling out of the cup.

Cam, Kemp, Alicia, and Nina were all crammed at a tiny table in the far corner of Jamba Juice, laughing and joking around. All eyes were on them as they pulled off goofy stunts and pranks. Alicia was having the time of her life and for once she felt better than Massie Block.

"Can anyone vie my shoe?" Nina purred in her Spanish accent, poking her square - toed cowboy boots out from under the table. Alicia was going to point out that she didn't have shoelaces, but then seen the tiny barely visible brown strings.

"I don't tie shoes!" Kemp laughed.

Nina slapped his arm playfully and then looked to Cam. "What about you?"

Cam shrugged and bent down to tie Nina's boots. Alicia wasn't sure why Cam had come along, he seemed pretty serious about Claire. She almost felt slightly guilty for flirting with him, but she couldn't help herself. These days, Alicia's looks had blossomed into a hot sun and boys had become even more hotter than before.

"Since when do boots have shoelaces?" Kemp asked.

Nina giggled. "Since me!"

Cam stood up and snatched Alicia's smoothie from her hands, bringing the straw to his lips. Alicia giggle - grabbed for the cup and Cam playfully pulled the cup away from her grasp. "Strawberry," He grinned. "Nice!"

Alicia laughed and stretched her hand out further - and the strangest thing happened. Alicia's body had fallen on to Cam, he dropped the cup to the floor, and their lips - accidentally - met. It was a quick peck, but an eletric shock flew through Alicia's body. She quickly backed away as Kemp and Nina began to tease them.

Cam's face went bright red and he quickly bent down to pick up the cup. When he came back up, he avoided Alicia's eyes.

She immediately fell into worry. What happens if this news travels to Massie and Claire? What happens if they don't care that it was a mistake?

Nina poked Alicia lightly in the ribs, "Your secret is safe with me." She smiled as if she had just read Alicia's mind.

"You guys should have a name!" Kemp exclaimed as Cam slouched in his seat and began to search through texts in his iPhone.

Alicia silently wondered if he was texting Claire about what had just happened. She hadn't realized Kemp had even said anything until Nina squealed and clapped her hands. "Huh?"

"Kemp and I came up with a name!" Nina clapped her hands giddily.

"For what?"

"Us!" Nina exclaimed and Kemp backed her up with an encouraging smile. However, Cam was still slouched in his seat, his eyes on a cellphone screen. He didn't look happy.

"Us?" Did Nina actually think Alicia and she were a clique now. Sure, Alicia had stormed out of Starbucks with Nina, but that didn't exactly mean she wasn't in the Pretty Committee.

"You are kind of like a group, right?" Kemp asked.

"Not -"

"Look, its Massie and the Vrettay Com - i - tee!" Nina shouted, pointing the window next to their table, her accents rendering the words into syllables.

Alicia quickly whipped her head around. Massie Block and the PC were staring at them through the window, the girls in shock, and Massie glaring right into Alicia's eyes.

Maybe Alicia wasn't in the Pretty Committee.


	6. Chapter 5

"Eh"

"Mah"

"Gawd!"

That was all the PC could say as they got back into the Range Rover.

Claire Lyons was the most surprised. Cam. Cam Fisher, her boyfriend, was hanging out with Alicia and her cousin, Nina. Cam! She couldn't understand why. They were just fine. Everything was fine and now he's with Alicia and Nina.

Massie opened up the mini - fridge and handed her friend a diet coke.

Claire took it and popped it open, gulping down the cold and frizzed soft drink.

"What is going on here?" Kristen exclaimed.

"Ah - bviously, Alicia is taking Nin'a side over ours." Massie said in a "duh, you should have known that" tone.

"But what is up with Kemp and Cam?" Dylan asked, her hands itched towards the mini fridge.

Claire waited for Massie to give an explanation, but the Alpha just sighed, shook her head, and looked away from them all. Massie didn't have the answers for everything. "Why would Cam do this?"

No one answered her. The whole PC was sad and confused. Confused by the boys betrayal and sad that Alicia Rivera would probably not be hanging out with them anymore.

"Why?' Dylan burped, hoping to lighten the mood.

No one laughed.

Thoughts of Cam raced through Claire's mind as the Range Rover parked in the driveway of the Block Estate. All she could think about was why. Why did he run away? Why did he ditch her for Alicia and so suddenly?

"Come on, Claire." Massie said as the girls got out of the Range Rover one - by - one.

"Wheres Alicia?" Dean poked his head out of the car.

The four girls all stared at him blankly before retreating to the house without even answering him. When the girls made it to Massie's room, chaos erupted.

"ALICIA IS DEAAAAAD!"

"WHY DID CAM LEAVE?"

"CAN YOU BUH - LEAVE NINA!"

"NINA IS STUPID!"

"I THOUGHT KEMP LIKED ME!"

"CAAAAAAAM!"

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Everyone immediately fell silent as Massie silenced them all. Once the chaos was over, Massie plopped down on her bed and her dog, Bean, jumped on to her lap. She began to caress her fur as she spoke, "Gawd, it is not the end of the world!"

Claire bit down on a cuticle. It was the end of the world if she didn't have Cam.

"She stole Kemp!" Dylan cried, stuffing Cheetos into her mouth.

"And she stole Cam!" Claire echoed.

"So what?" Massie shrugged, obviously trying to find a way to soothe her friends. "We will get them back because we are stronger, cuter, and better than her and knockoff Nina and-"

Suddenly, Claire's samsung Smartphone began to ring. Claire quickly stumbled to get to her bag and pull it out, praying for dear life that it was Cam. She began to check her inbox hastily for the new text. She almost fainted. "It's Cam!"

Everyone jumped up, squealing and giggling, running to her side.

Everyone read the message together:

_"C_

_Sorry I have to send this text._

_I did something rlly bad nd_

_I need to tell u._

_Plz come over._

_ C"_

__"Something bad?" Claire wasn't sure how to react. She was happy AND worried. Happy that Cam had texted her meaning he wasn't on Alicia's side and worried because he claims he did something really bad.

"Bad." Dylan burped and everyone choked their giggles.

Claire was disappointed that no one was taking her problems seriously. Shouldn't they know what "I did something bad" means?

"I'm going over there." Claire said.

"Kuh - Laire, what about the sleepover?" Massie put her manicured hands on her hips.

However, Claire had already grabbed her bag and coat and was halfway out the door. "I'll be back in time for the sleepover."

With that, she was gone and not even the Alpha could stop her.

**CAM FISHER'S HOUSE**

**6:25 PM**

**FRIDAY**

Claire could feel the giddy wash over her as she knocked on the Fishers door, eagerly waiting to see Cam's blue and green eyes. She didn't care that he had done something bad, love was blind, and whatever it was she wouldn't be mad about it. Cam Fisher was her one and only and nothing could change that.

Cam opened the door to Claire and she almost wanted to throw herself on to him right then and there. "Hi, Claire."

"Hi." She held back a smile.

They both stood there, staring at each other awkwardly. Cam fidgeted with the door while Claire fingered her bag of Gummi Feet that was deep in her pocket.

Claire couldn't take it any longer. "Are you going to let me in?"

Cam looked around the porch, obviously wondering what would be the right move. To Claire's surprise, he didn't invite her in. Instead he just opened the door a bit wider to the point where she could see his living room halfway. Harris Fisher was lounged on the velvet couch, watching a recorded Football game. He waved when he seen Claire.

"Is something wrong?" Claire could feel herself trembling and she frantically tried to stop it.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." He said, his eyes softening.

"I won't be!" Claire tried her hardest to insist, however she was beginning to wonder how bad the situation was.

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Cam sighed. "IaccidenatllykissedAliciaRiv era."

"What?"

"IaccidentallykissedAlicia!" He mumbled.

"What?" Claire asked again.

"I accidentally _kissed_ Alicia Rivera!"

Claire almost dropped dead. She couldn't believe what he just said. She couldn't believe the words that had just stumbled from his mouth. She almost wanted to rewind time and start all over again. "Claire, please forgive me, I feel terrible about it!" Cam pleaded.

She could feel tears building up in her eyes and suddenly her vision turned to a blur of wet tears. She found herself whimpering right in front of Cam and she felt completely pathetic.

"Claire, don't cry!" Cam reached out to hug her, but she quickly staggered away. She then screamed out the words no one should have to say, "I_ hate_ you!"

"You promised not to get mad!" Cam pleaded again, looking as if he'd get on his knees if he had to.

"Promises are made to be broken!" Claire shouted angrily. "Just like relationships!" With that, she ran. She ran as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter 6

**THE BLOCK ESTATE**

**8:03 PM**

**FRIDAY**

Dylan Marvil grabbed a handful of popcarn from a china bowl that had been set in the middle of the sleeping bags.

Massie's Friday Night Sleepover was taking a turn for the worse when Claire Lyons entered the barn, her eyes stained with wet tears. Everyone immediately jumped to their feet. Except for Dylan who stayed planted near the popcorn.

"Ehmagawd, what happened?" Massie cooed.

"Are you okay?" Kristen asked.

"You want me to burp to lighten things up?" Dylan giggled softly.

However, Claire didn't laugh or smile, she just exploded into tears all over again. She moved away from the girls to sit down on her sleeping bag. There, she soaked her covers with tears.

"Kuh - Laire, tell us what happened!" Massie exclaimed, clearly becoming frustrated.

She shook her head. "CamkissedAlicia!"

"What?" All three cried in unison.

"Cam iss Leesha!" Claire had her face stuffed into her cashmere blanket, forcing her words out in muffles.

"English, Kuh - laire!" Massie cried.

"CAM KISSED ALICIA!"

Everyone gasped while Dylan choked halfway on her popcorn. She quickly patted her back anxiously before the popcorn spit out of her mouth and back into the bowl. Luckily, no one had seen the spectacle and she quickly stuffed the chewed corn back into her mouth.

"Why would he do that?" Kristen exclaimed, sitting down next to Dylan. "You guys are so close."

"Why did he even hang out with her to begin with?" Massie spat and then she turned back to her sobbing friend and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she is done." She then turned to Kristen, who quickly said. "Done." Then Dylan, mouth full of popcorn, said, "Done."

The girls all turned to look at Claire.

Claire wiped away her tears. "And well done."

The girls all then giggled and plopped back into their sleeping bags and slowly began to plot Alicia's demise.


	8. Chapter 7

**THE RIVERA DANCE STUDIO**

**10:35 AM**

**SUNDAY**

Alicia shrugged off her Ralph Lauren parka, revealing her ballet - chic purple outfit as she observed herself in the mirror. She looked glamorous with her purple tank top, light pink shorts, purple tights, and chic adidas ballet flats. Her hair, which she had added blond highlights to, was pulled into a tight bun. She had a lot of stress in her mind; Kissing Cam, Practically betraying Massie, and now (maybe) starting her own clique...AGAIN!

It was already enough that the Soul - M8s was a big fail, how could she keep from failing again?

Alicia moved over to the stereo and flipped on the ON switch - and then "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera began to blare through the room. She burst into a complex dance. Doing a ballet twirl yet twerkin. Doing a Beyonce hip bump yet gracefully leaping across the room.

She flipped her hair as if she were a star, dancing in front of thousands of people. She did a leap and landed, falling into a twirl that sent her spiraling through the room.

"You're pretty good." The new voice startled her and she gasped.

"Ehmagawd, Cam!"

Cam Fisher was standing at the door of the studio, his hands in his pockets, staring sheepishly up at her. Alicia couldn't deny the fact that he was cute, but he wasn't hers - and she was over guys. For now. She blushed, crossing her arms over her big boobs. "Thanks, how did you know I was here?"

"Your mom told me." He shrugged.

They both didn't talk. They just stood there, staring. Alicia didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to mention their kiss? Did Claire know? Did _Massie_ know?

"About the kiss-" Before she could finish, Cam took a step forward, shaking his head.

"Claire broke up with me." He said quietly. "Said she hated me."

Alicia gulped. If Claire knew, Massie knew. "I'm so so sorry, Cam." Her arms stayed pinned to her sides, though she desperately wanted to comfort him. He looked as if he were going to fall apart.

The stereo automatically switched to a new song, "Fix Me" by Coldplay. Alicia stifled a giggle as she tried to remember how that got on her CD and why it had to play at _this_ moment.

"I didn't mean to kiss you."

Cam took another step, a sad smile on his face. "I know, but now its too late."

Alicia could feel her hands getting prickly with sweat and she quickly mashed them together. What was happening?

"Or maybe it isn't." He whispered - and then it happened.

He kissed her again.

His lips felt warm against hers and then his tongue came into her mouth. She had never done a french kiss before and she wasn't sure where Cam had learned to do that. But she was having her first REAL kills from Cam Fisher.

She couldn't feel the panic. _EHMAGAWD! EHMAGAWD! MASSIE IS GONNA KILL ME!_

And then they unlocked from eachother and they both took a deep breath. Alicia avoided his eyes, she still wasn't even sure what happened. It was trends were passing after the next. Passing and passing till the point where she couldn't keep up. She felt like a man - stealing LBR and she hated it.

Cam frowned. "Sorry."

Alicia let out a sigh. "No, its okay, it was just unexpected."

He grinned, looking down. Alicia, for the first time, realized that Cam had changed since Middle School. He was taller, more older looking, he didn't look childish anymore. _Ehmagawd, he's HAWT!_

"What does this mean?" Alicia whispered.

Cam looked up and his one green eye and blue eye smiled at her. She almost died at that point, because she knew _why_ he was smiling. It meant that he officially only had eyes for one girl- and that was Alicia Rivera, the new Alpha of Westchester Academy.

**Sorry that I haven't been updating. My internet has been off for about 3 weeks, but I promise I will be more active now. Please feel free to enjoy the chapter and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY: ALGEBRA**

**9:47 AM**

**MONDAY**

****Claire Lyons tried her best to listen as Mrs. Petrakis rummaged through her Prada bag, mumbling about not finding something in time before class started. The bell hadn't even rung yet for passing period, but Claire had still darted to her classroom and sat in her seat, not wanting to face anyone.

She had avoided the rest of the PC, because although they had a plan to destroy Alicia, she couldn't help but feel shamed. She had let Cam, the only boy she ever felt serious about, slip from her fingers. Now he had kissed Alicia and would probably be hanging out with _her_ for now on.

The Passing Period bell rang and she could hear heels, platforms, and sneakers slapping against the marble floor from the hallway.

About a second into the bell, the PC filed into the classroom, all in sequence with a song in their heads. They looked like the girls from MEAN GIRLS, but even better and meaner too. Massie Block slid into a seat next to Claire while Dylan and Kristen slid into seats next to her.

As the rest of the classroom, began to claim their seats, Massie pulled out her iPhone 5 and shook it gently towards the other girls. That was always the cue for, "Lets Text.'

Claire pulled out her upgraded, 'Dial L for Loser' iPhone 4, and readied herself for the long conversation that would take place during Ms. Pektrakis's lecture.

**MASSIE: EVERYONE KNOWS THE PLAN RITE?**

**DYLAN: I KNOW IT BETTER THAN POPCORN NOW.**

**KRISTEN: I KNOW IT BETTER THAN SOCCER.**

**CLAIRE: YEA.**

Massie nudged Claire in the ribs, obviously wanting a better response.

Claire nodded reassuringly.

**MASSIE: SO WEN ALICIA WALKS IN, WHAT DO WE DO?**

**DYLAN: I WILL PRETEND LIKE I'M CHOKING ON TAKIS.**

Kristen giggled.

**KRISTEN: THEN MS. PETRAKIS WILL ESCORT DYLAN TO THE NURSE**

**MASSIE: & THEN WHAT?**

****The whole PC turned to look at Claire, who shrunk in her seat. Their plan was even worse than cruel. It was downright mean and she couldn't wish it on anyone. Not even man -stealing Alicia. However, she knew Massie had put her heart and soul into this and she couldn't turn away now.

**CLAIRE: WE DO THE TURKEY SPECIAL.**

****Just then, Alicia Rivera and her cousin, Nina, sauntered into the room. They took a seat in the back of the classroom and Claire sucked in a breath. It was showtime and all the girls were smiling mischievously. Claire couldn't help but envy Alicia's ensemble. A camel - colored tank top matched with a Forever 21 cardigan. True Religion khakis skinny jeans with fringed heels. Nina wore a similar outfit except fringed cowboy boots of course.

Massie coughed into her manicured hands. That was the cue.

Dylan suddenly began to cough violently, falling face down on to the floor. Her body rolled from wall to wall around the room as she began to clutch her throat, "choking." Ms. Pektrakis rushed to her, pulling her to her feet and shaking her rapidly. "Dylan, what did you swallow?"

Everyone stared on in horror while the PC tried to choke on their laughs. Dylan painfully pointed to a Fuego Takis bag nudged between her Gucci clutch and Algebra textbook. She then began to claw at her throat as if she couldn't breathe. She could win an Oscar.

"Oh no," Ms. Petrakis gasped. "We have to get you to a Nurse!" She then fearfully looked around the classroom. "Children, stay here!"

With that, she and Dylan rushed out of the room and down the hall.

Claire bit down on a cuticle. Alicia was in for it now.

Massie, with a wink to the class, hopped on to the teacher's desk, pushing off all loose papers and books. She then stood up and smiled. "Now that thats over with, I have a message!" She said, her voice loud and confident. "I have a message that has something to do with-" She pointed to Alicia in the back row, who quickly looked down. "Alicia Rivera."

"She's a fake," Massie continued. "we all know that, but theres something else we _don't_ know." With a grin, the Alpha jumped off the desk and twirled her way gracefully to Alicia. "She's not only as fake as those knockoff Prada heels that Kori is wearing-' Kori gasped. "but she's also a man stealer, more horrible than Angelina Jolie!"

Everyone gasped, all turning to look at the horror - stricken Alicia.

Massie nodded her head towards Kristen who stood up and came to join her. "Alicia has been messing around with Cam Fisher, _Claire's_ boyfriend."

Even more gasps and Claire did her best to avoid the brown eyes that were now questioning her soul from the back of the room.

"She's a man stealer!" Massie repeated and then her eyes focused on Claire. It was now her part of the plan and she wasn't sure if she could do it. Could she really hurt Alicia? Someone she used to think was her friend? But then again, she _did_ kiss Cam.

So, with new determination, Claire got out of her seat and walked over to Alicia's desk. She then pulled out a small ziploc bag of chopped up turkey pieces. There was millions of it inside, enough to ruin a whole outfit.

Massie and Kristen were by her side, their hands on their hips.

"Alicia, I forgot to say happy thanksgiving." Massie grinned ruefully. "So, lets start off with the turkey!" - and then Claire, regretfully, thrust the turkey pieces on to Alicia, watching as the cooking oil and meat smeared against her designer clothes. Alicia gasped in horror and so did Nina. She then stumbled out of her seat and moved her way to the door.

"Don't forget the peppers!" Kristen hollered and threw a bowlful of pepper on to Alicia's head.

Alicia squealed and grabbed hold of the door knob, but the pepper had blinded her and she came slamming into a desk.

"What about the butter?" Massie shouted and dumped melted butter on to Alicia's fringed heels, causing her to fall right on her butt. She was close to tears now as the girls closed in on her, the whole classroom on their feet.

Massie then bent down to look her in the face with an evil smile. "Happy Thanksgiving, LBR!"


	10. Chapter 9

_**NOTE: Pairings are; Alicia/Cam/Claire (love triangle ;D), Massie/Derrington (w/problems), Nina/Kemp/Dylan (love triangle ;D), Kristen/Alex.**_

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY: CAFE**

**12: 48 AM**

**MONDAY**

Alicia nearly fainted by the time the bell rang for Lunch. Her heart had went on over drive. She had just been humiliated by MASSIE in front of the whole 1st period Algebra class. However, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that word was spreading about the horrible incident and the PC were being praised for it.

As Alicia slid into a seat next to the window of the Westchester Cafe, she pretended to look calm and collected. No matter what, she had to keep her head high.

"What is wong?" Nina asked, examining a pint of dust on her fringed cowboy-like boots.

Alicia tried not to ponder on her cousin's stupid question. She was frustrated. Frustrated with Nina and Cam and the PC. She had given up everything to make sure Nina wasn't left out and now she was OUT. It always seemed that something had to knock her off the top. Always.

"Nothing," She lied. "I'm fine."

"Hey Alicia," Olivia Ryan was coming towards their table, smiling cheerfully as she slid into a seat next to Nina. She had always been Alicia's best friend out of the PC, but now that Alicia wasn't considered apart of the PC, she was free to do what she wanted. So Alicia tried to be happy about this as her old friend greeted them. "I heard what happened with Massie," she continued. "She is such a bitch, right?"

Nina giggled. "Want me to teach you how to say that in latin?"

Olivia leaned closer to Nina.

"Its putha'!"

The two girls burst into hysterics just as Massie and Dylan passed by their table, their purses slung over their shoulders like super models. They both stopped when they reached Alicia and she almost felt her heart drop. What did Massie want with her now?

"Look, the LBRs are laughing about how lame they are!" Massie high-fived Dylan, giggling.

Alicia felt her palms getting sweaty and she could feel the adrenaline kicking in. She had to think of something witty in two seconds. "Massie, are you a hater?"

The Alpha stopped laughing, her eyes narrowing as they bored into Alicia's. "No."

"Then stop hating on us," Alicia snapped with a sudden confidence. "its really making you look pathetic."

Dylan gasped, her eyes filled with worry as she turned to look at Massie. The girl who supposedly knew all the tricks to being the queen of the school. However, Massie just stayed planted to the ground, glaring.

"Putha!" Nina shouted.

"Ehmagawd, what does that even mean?" Dylan gasped again.

Alicia stood up with a powerful Alpha stance. It was as if a power was unfolding inside of her, fighting its way out of her. Fighting to reveal itself. "What do you think it means?"

Massie Block felt herself despairing to ice as Alicia stood up to her with pure triumph. She was stunned, speechless even. She absolutely had nothing good to say. No good comeback. Nothing and it wasn't a good feeling. She felt like an...LBR.

So, she grabbed Dylan by the arm and pulled her away towards their table where Kristen and Claire sat together. Layne Abeley sat across from Claire, whispering something about Pickled Oatmeal. It was so Layne, of course.

"Leave," Massie demanded, not in the mood for Layme at the moment. She just wanted to panic in peace. "NOW."

Layne rolled her eyes before saying goodbye to Claire and skipping over to her friends, Meena and Heather. Massie was grateful. She needed to inform her friends of the state of their popularity.

"We totally embarrassed Alicia!" Kristen exclaimed. "She was about to cry!"

"Ehmagawd, I wish I could have seen it!" Dylan pouted as she stuffed a small tuna roll into her mouth. Massie didn't have time to scold her friend for eating like a pig so she simply grimaced and looked away.

"Girls, its texting time." She hissed and everyone immediately pulled out their phones.

**MASSIE: crisis alert!**

**KRISTEN: EMGx3! ? is it**

**DYLAN: Its my tuna roll isn't it?**

**CLAIRE: Cam? Derrick?**

**MASSIE: ALICIAAAAAA**

**KRISTEN: but we destroyed her**

**MASSIE: Not quiet...her table is building up.**

****All the girls turned to look towards Alicia's table. All the boys were claiming their seats, LBRs were stopping to chat, nd even sophmore and junior boys were lining up to talk to Alicia, Nina, and Olivia. Massie's heart pounded as she tore her eyes away.

**MASSIE: She is trying to TAKE OVER!**

**DYLAN: y is Kemp over there?**

**KRISTEN: cuz he's coocoo for Nina Puffs**

Claire stifled a giggle.

**DYLAN: ? do we do**

That was the million dollar question. What was Massie _supposed t_o do? She had never felt so helpless in her life.

Alicia was surprised to see that Cam had taken a seat next to her. Sure, they had kissed at her dance studio and it was pretty amazing, but she thought it was because he needed help with his grief over Claire. She didn't think he actually liked her.

However, here he was: Smiling at her and joking around with the boys at their table.

From a few feet away, Alicia spotted the PC staring her down with glares. Massie's glare was the one that burned the most. She quickly looked away, focusing her attention on Cam.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" Cam was exclaiming. "We should throw a DDR party!"

"Yeah and do dance offs!" Kemp had nearly jumped off his chair with excitement, high - fiving with Cam and the rest of the boys.

"And I could challenge you, Cam!" Alicia piped up, deciding she was done worrying about the PC. She was going to have some fun, starting with her new friends and boyfriend.

Cam grinned brightly. "You're on!" They high - fived and she shivered at the electricity that passed through her body as their skin touched. "But, Alicia, you can't move to save your life!"

"That's not true!" Alicia giggled. It wasn't true, because she could dance to save the whole universe.

"Are we really planning a DDR party?" Kemp asked.

Olivia clapped her hands giddily.

Nina smiled with anticipation.

The boys "whooped".

So, Alicia couldn't say no. "Of Course!"

Everyone cheered and hollered with triumph, even some of the LBRs from other tables began to clap. Everyone wanted to be in on the action.

Nina grabbed a cup and punched it up into the air. "To the DDRs!"

Alicia resisted the urge to smack Nina in the face for coming up with a stupid name. Besides, she could always change it later. With this in mind, Alicia toasted to the new hottest clique in Westchester Academy.


	11. Chapter 10

**WESTCHESTER ACADEMY: PARKING LOT**

**2:56 PM**

**MONDAY**

Dylan Marvil walked with as much attitude as she could, chewing on a Fuego Takis as she made her way towards the girls grouped around the the Range Rover. Dylan had never felt so stressed in her life. Not even when her mother had forced her to go to St. Barf's.

"We have horr-able news!" Alicia cried, the girls fanning Massie's gorgeous face as if she were a Queen. The Alpha looked trouble, but other than that, confident. "Alicia has started a new group called; the DDRs."

Claire giggled. "Doesn't that stand for that game, Dance Dance Revolution."

"They named their clique after a _game_?' Kristen laughed. "How stupid-"

"Enuf!" Massie shouted, slapping away the girls' hands. "This is serious! The DDRs are becoming the talk of the school!"

Dylan quietly took out another handful of Takis. "Is Kemp in the group?"

"So is Cam." Claire sighed.

Just then a spanish accented laugh rang through the parking lot and everyone turned to look for the source. Nina and Kemp were walking towards a sleek blue mustang parked on the curve of the front of the school, holding hands and laughing about something silly. Dylan felt like throwing up everything she'd ever eaten. Was Kemp dating Nina?

Trailing behind them was Cam and Alicia, however they looked more romantic together. They were gazing into each other's eyes and looked as if they were having a meaningful conversation. LBRs gathered behind them to watch.

"What do we do?" Kristen asked.

Everyone looked at Massie, including Dylan. If anyone could fix a Boy Snatcher, it was the Alpha herself.

Massie bit down on her glossed bottom lip. "We'll...win back the boys."

"How?" Claire asked.

"By...uh...showing them that we're waay better than Alicia and her boy snatching cousin."

"You don't sound very confident that this is gonna work." Kristen said. "And its not like you have to do this, Derrington is already your boyfriend."

Claire gasped. "I would think twice about that." Everyone craned their head in Claire's direction. Derrington was standing in front of Olivia as she handed him an envelope. Massie felt her blood curdle. The kind of feeling she got when she was on a verge of a plan. She was not about to lose her boyfriend to the DDRs.

"I'll give you guys an example." She muttered, pulling off her elastic hairband and letting her brown curls border her face. She then made her way towards Derrington, her hands feeling sweaty and clammy. She could feel the eyes of the PC boring into her back. She couldn't mess up. Not only would Derrington be won over by Olivia Ryan, but the PC would lose faith in their Alpha.

Derrington smiled when she reached them, putting his muscular arm around her. Olivia's eyes narrowed and Massie gave a smug smile. Maybe she didn't have to try at all.

"Olivia just invited me to a DDR party this Friday," Derrington said, oblivious to the competition. "It's gonna be at the Teen Vogue headquarters."

"Teen Vogue Headquarters!" Massie literally screeched. _How did Alicia manage to land a place like that? - _and then she remembered that Alicia and Olivia had won an old OCD Uniform contest.

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, Massie but losers aren't invited."

"So that means you won't be going then?"

The ditzy blonde gasped in shock, but Massie didn't care. She had it coming for all the things she had done to the PC in the past. The girl quickly recovered, giving a flirty wink towards Derrington. "I hope to see you there, Derrick." With that, she joined the rest of the DDR at the Rivera Limo and everyone piled in.

"Don't worry, Mass," Derrington smiled, grabbing both of her hands. His hands were warm and comforting and it eased the worry that was building up inside of her. "Its just a party."

"Wait, you're going?"

"I kind of have to, I promised Cam."

_But thats what they want_, She wanted to shout, _They want to separate us!_

Instead she did the most cutest pout she could manage, "So you wanna leave me all alone on Friday, even if I have a present for you?" It was time for a different approach.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "A present?"

"If you go to that party, then you won't get it."

A smile lit up across Derrington's face. "I see what you're doing there." Busted. "Sorry, Mass, but I promised Cam, you understand right?"

No, she didn't, but she would pretend that she did. After all, she didn't want to lose her boyfriend too. However, it seemed either way, she would.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Great." He kissed her lightly on the lips."I better get to Soccer tryouts before I'm late."

"Good luck." She whispered, but he was already gone. Massie felt helpless. She didn't have a plan. Didn't have one single hint on how to ruin Alicia's flow. However, the situation was clear. There was a Boy Snatcher on the loose at Westchester Academy and it was up to her to stop her.

**Sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been really busy with school work, but I'm on Christmas break now so it'll be easier. Also, please read Break My Heart if you're a TVD fan, because I really need more reviews and readers. Enjoy the chapter and I hope to update soon :)**


End file.
